nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Discovery
Discovery, referred as Prologue: Discovery, is the first map in the Extinction game mode in Call of Duty: Extinction. It is set at an unidentified Korman prison facility which is guarded by their more common sub-species Grimm. There are four main areas of the map, each containing various weapons, Challenges, Crates, and Gates, which players would need to disable to escape. In the Grimm of Chaos mode, players will be situated in the Outdoor Recreation area, and cannot explore the rest of the map. This map was adapted as part of the Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict novel written by Eclipse Universe creator Jesse Loon. Characters *Rose Squad (Playable) *Korman (Specialists, Soldiers) **Grimm (Warriors, Gladiators, Aggressors, Scorpions, Vindicators, Bruisers, Stalkers, Apparitions, Guardians) Other Characters *Yirksii (Appears in novel) *Vron (Mentioned once in-game, appears in novel) *Korman Emperor (Mentioned in novel) *Korman "heretics" (Appears in novel) Overview Discovery features the basic of the Extinction game mode: there are four main areas of the map where Gates must be opened in order to advance to the next area, players must protect the Gates from being interacted by Korman Specialists attempting to disable the unlocking process, and the encounters with the Grimm become more and more difficult with each passed Gate. The first area consists of only Warriors and Stalkers; the second area consisting of Gladiators, Scorpions and Aggressors make their debut; the third consist of all previous Grimm but Vindicators naturally appear alongside Bruisers, and Apparitions, and have to rescue the pilots of the Beacon; the last area feature all Grimm but introduces the Guardians, large Grimm aliens able to summon Gladiators. In each of these four areas, players will be able to find Weapon Crates and Crates containing attachments or equipment such as flares, trophy systems, and knives. However Weapon Crates cost money to open as opposed to opening regular Crates. Completing Challenges rewards players with Skill Points to upgrade their classes and abilities. After opening the fourth and final Gate, players must now fight their way back to the Beacon which is docked at a nearby landing pad guarded by Korman Soldiers to which they are able to escape the planet and warn the Special Operations Command about their discovery. Story During a routine patrol run within the Ventogon System, the Beacon strays far off from their intended vector, going unnoticed by both its pilots and their commanders. Eventually after a slip-space jump, the ship comes into orbit of an unknown planet with a fleet of warships around what appeared to be a command platform of sorts. Attempting first contact with a possible newly discovered species, the larger distant ship overrides the Beacon, locking it into a tractor beam and leaving it vulnerable. The ship's commander Titan-SS Ruby Rose warns everyone on board to prepare for a fight as they notice troop dropships approaching them. Her other teammates ready themselves as well. After preparing for their intruders, the security on board station themselves near the enemy entry point. Feeling the ship being attached to, the blast doors explode and the intruders began to fire. Using energy weaponry, Ruby deduces that they may be rogue Zerahians or another species but notices their armour looks a lot different than any known alien armoursmiths. Due to their overwhelming numbers of cannon fodder, the Eclipse SpecOps personnel are overrun. An officer appears, wearing much sturdier armour than the others around him and wields a much more powerful-looking weapon, and orders his troops to capture the remaining crew of the ship, including the Titan-SSs who have been knocked unconscious by large creatures. Waking up hours later in a cage without her armour and now wearing a prisoner's uniform, she takes in to her surroundings and notices it was a prison she was located in. To her right was an alien who wore the same uniform and began talking with her. He introduces himself as "Vron" and said the guards around them were called Grimm and the ones holding weapons were Korman. Asking about their capabilities, Vron explains that the Kormans believed they were the only sentient beings in the universe and since her arrival, they'll be gathering their "war fleets" to scout beyond their system in order to conquer these new worlds. Eager to break out and warn Special Operations Command, Ruby asks Vron to assist him in breaking out herself and her team, to which he agrees to as he also wanted to break out. After three days of planning, Vron tricks a Korman guard, switching his uniform with the guard and placing him in his cell. He goes to the controls of the cell block where Rose Squad and his fellow inmates are located in. Killing the personnel within, he releases the entire cell block and a prison riot occurs, with other cell block control centers taking notice and the command center issues the security alarm system, alerting and positioning their guards to contain the outbreak. Sticking to their plan, Rose Squad exits their cells and makes their way to the Armoury located nearby which is where Vron says their amour would have been taken to after their capture. Upon arriving at the Armoury, they gear up with their armour and equipment. Vron tells Ruby they would find the landing pad with their ship near the Main North Gate. Asking if Vron would be coming with them, he replies by saying he wanted to make sure his friends make it out as well, staying behind with other armed prisoners; both Ruby and Vron say their goodbyes, hoping to each other again in the future, if possible. Rose Squad continues to fight back Grimm and Korman soldiers through the Grimm Colonies area, where they find numerous colonies which are said to create the Grimm by giving birth. Encountering larger looking Warriors as well as a Scorpion-like Grimm as well as the Aggressor, which knocked them unconscious on the Beacon, the Titans continue forward to the Main Gate, killing said Grimm with ease but having some troubles with the Aggressor and their Vindicator children. Reaching the Outdoor Recreation area, Rose Squad notices several other prisoners have been recaptured by Korman Specialists. Needing to get by and could use extra support, the Titans kill the guards and allow the prisoners to grab their weapons and fight back again. Coming up against two new types of Grimm; the Bruiser and Apparition. The former using the noise around itself as well as its nose to find its enemies and the latter being able to jump great heights and vanish from sight for a short time takes the Titans by surprise, proving to be formidable foes. Killing the enemies and reuniting with their essential crew of the Beacon, they continue on to their exit point and approach what other inmates called the Main North Gate and proceed to find the controls to open the door. After three waves of Korman soldiers and Grimm, Rose Squad and their crew finally open the gate, allowing themselves and the inmates to escape. In the distance towards the south, they notice several frigate class warships approaching the prison facility with numerous dropships seen deploying from its hangars. Hastily running to the Beacon, Grimm and some other inmates are following behind them; the inmates seeking a way off the planet and away from the Korma Empire. Accepting the inmates onto the Beacon, Ruby tells them they'll transport them off-world and directs them to the ship's cargo hold where they'll remain, and all of them comply with her orders. After their daring escape from the prison facility and out of range of the Korman warships, Ruby makes contact with Special Operations Command on Luna, notifying them about what they discovered in the Ventogon System and the threat they could pose. As a response, SpecOps General Christina Foley informs Ruby she would be taking command of her squad and bring them into the 2nd Special Operations Division as special forces support and orders her to dock with the [[ENSS Intervention|ENSS Intervention]] above Tinixia III. She complies and tells her the Beacon is on its way. Intel Areas Prison Block The Prison Block is where the players start off as they exit their cell, the Gate control is located on the north side of the area. In addition, there are a total of 14 Crates in this area that will contain low-power weapons, attachments, equipment, and money as well. Once beginning the unlocking process for the Gate, players would need to keep Korman Specialists from disabling the Gate controls as allowing them will result in a mission failure. There are a total of five Intel pieces in this area. Weapons available: *K-AAR Type Blaster Crate for $1500 next to the closed "Hatchery" door *K-PDAR Type Blaster Crate for $1000 next to the starting Cell *K-AS Type Blaster Crate for $1500 under the Guard's tower Grimm Colonies and Armoury The Grimm Colonies and Armoury is the second area players gain access to after unlocking the first Gate. In this area, players encounter the Gladiators, Scorpions, and the heavily armoured Aggressors as well as Vindicators once killing an Aggressor. Being the area with the Armoury, this area has the most Crates; 21, leaving players to find a ton of items including weapon attachments, equipment, and money. Like the first area, players would need to defend the Gate control from being disabled by a Korman Specialist as they fight off Grimm. There are a total of four Intel pieces in this area. *K-SAAR Type Blaster Crate for $1500 next to the Gate control *K-HSR Type Rifle Crate for $2000 next to the Korman supply crates and containers Outdoor Recreation The Outdoor Recreation is the third area players gain access to after unlocking the second Gate. In this area, players will encounter the Vindicators naturally, Bruisers, and Apparitions. It is also the area where players must rescue the pilots and crew of the Beacon in order to escape. There are a total of 17 Crates in this area. There are a total of three Intel pieces in this area. *K-AP/R Type Blaster Crate for $2000 by the north fence *K-ALMR Type Heavy Blaster Crate for $3000 on the balcony above the Gate control Main North Gate The Main Gate is the fourth and last Gate area players enter after unlocking the Outdoor Recreation Gate. In this area, players will encounter all Grimm and introduces the Guardians. Players will find 16 Crates in different randomized locations in the area. Once unlocking the Main Gate itself, players will have escaped the prison but must now make it to the Beacon. There are a total of two Intel pieces in this area. *K-AP/M Type Blaster Crate for $1500 directly beside the Main Gate control *K-AP/L Cannon Crate for $2500 under the stairs leading to the roof Outside and Landing Pad After the Main Gate is opened, players must now make a run for it to the Beacon which is docked at a nearby landing pad. Outside the Main Gate area, players will encounter much more of all Grimm types, including the appearance of stronger Bruisers. Once approaching the Landing Pad area, Korman Soldiers will be guarding the ship and fire back at the players with their weapons. Easter Egg Song The map's easter egg song is called Die by Jeff Williams with vocals being done by his daughter Casey Lee Williams. This can be activated once finding all three little Beowolf statues. RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack.png|Die - Casey Lee Williams Achievements/Trophies *'Discovery' - Escaped the alien prison and warned your superiors *'The Great Escape' - Escape for the first time *'Grimm Colonies and Armoury' - Gain access into the Grimm Colonies and Armoury area *'Outdoor Recreation' - Gain access to the Outdoor Recreation area *'Main Gate' - Gain access to the Main Gate area *'Freedom' - Open the Main Gate and run to the Beacon! *'Sprinter' - Make to the Beacon in under a minute *'Completionist' - Complete all challenges and escape *'Intelligence Agent' - Collect all Intel pieces *'Scavenger' - Scavenge 40 items in a single game *'Ghost Slayer' - Kill 10 Apparitions in a single game *'Blind Brute' - Kill 5 Bruisers in a single game *'Die' - Find all three Beowolf statues and play the tune! Trivia *All of the prisoners mentioned in the "Story" section do not actually appear in-game and only appear in the novel. **Furthermore, Vron is a character that only appears in the novel and is mentioned once in-game by Ruby. **These prisoners are also Kormans who have been considered "heretics" by the Korman Emperor; this is mentioned in the novel by Vron, who himself is a Heretic. *This is the first map to reintroduce the Scorpion Cryptid. **The map also establishes the Grimm as a sub-species to the Kormans, who are much more intelligent than their common lesser counterparts. *Before the release of Extinction Season One, the map originally featured only Zerahian made weapons as in one of the Intel pieces, the Korman species did not have knowledge of the outside galaxy other than their own system. **The information the Intel provided contradicted itself as by having no knowledge of the outside galaxy, the Kormans shouldn't have had Zerahian weapons. *Once buying to open up a Weapon Crate, all players can grab that weapon for free without having to pay for it again, however buying the same weapon removes all attachments. *This is the first Extinction map to feature NPC allies. **The Beacon crew and pilots take only 30% damage from all Grimm aliens. There is no penalty for one being killed, however if all of the crew are killed, the mission will fail. Category:Non-Canon Category:Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive)